1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device used in a personal computer, a cellular phone, or the like and an electronic apparatus using the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
As a display device of an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer or a cellular phone, a liquid crystal device has been used. In addition, a transflective liquid crystal device is used to save electrical power in various circumstances such as outdoors or indoors.
Improvement in display quality or function of liquid crystal devices has been demanded. For example, in order to improve a wide viewing angle, an in-plane switching (ISP) mode or the like is also used in the transflective liquid crystal devices.
However, for example, when a phase plate is disposed over an entire surface of upper and lower surfaces of a liquid crystal panel, a viewing angle dependency occurs due to the phase plate. Accordingly, an optimum condition for a dark display may rapidly deteriorate as a viewing point moves away from a normal direction.
Therefore, there is disclosed a method in which a phase plate is disposed in a reflective display portion of the transflective IPS mode, a polarizing plate is commonly used in the reflective display portion and a transmissive display portion and disposed over an entire surface of upper and lower portions of the liquid crystal panel, and the phase plate is disposed on the inner surface of the liquid crystal panel to be formed only in the reflective display portion by performing patterning (for example, see JP-A-2005-338256 ([0013] and FIG. 2).
The wide viewing angle of the dark display of the transflective liquid crystal device is improved to some extent by the above-described method. However, it may not be easy to perform the patterning of the phase plate (phase difference layer) only in the reflective display portion. Moreover, the wide viewing angle of the dark display may not be sufficient.